loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
PP Expenditure
A comprehensive list of every PP spent by a particular god in the order they were performed, as well as the date of their creation. For dead and inactive gods, see this page. Brinn and Ankirega: October 26th 1 PP Given To Sonel 1 PP: Nourish Land: Creates flowers of many colors under the 'trees'. 3 PP: Create Exarch: Ankirega 3 PP Expenditure: Claim Domain (greater): Harmony 2 PP Ascend a god for the Life Domain 2 PP Claim Domain: Healing 1 PP: Claim Song (Lesser) Domain for Ankirega 3 PP: Create Greater Artifact: The Life-Web (Grants spawn PP) 1 PP: Create Artifact (Lesser): Talon Barrier - an artifact capable of restricting the demons spawned from Raithon to a relatively small area. 1 PP: Nourish Land: Remove Raithon's corruptive poison from the land. 1 PP: Nourish Land: Create the Cyan Star, a giant flower, on one of the asteroids. 2 PP (1 from Life-Web): Spawn Superior: Rockwood Elementals 1 PP: Create Artifact: Chord Amulets 2 PP: (1 from The Sculptor) Spawn Superior: Visgarga, the Dragon Patriarch. 3 PP: Create the Void Matrix artifact. 4 PP (one from Void Matrix): Create Plane (Greater): Renissa. 2 PP: Create Artifact (Moderate): Morph Void 3 PP: Create Artifact (Greater): The Wall of Origins. Provides Shape PP. 2 PP (1 from Life-Web): Spawn Superior: Orine, the Alabaster Dragon. 1 PP (From Life-Web): Spawn Creatures (Lesser): A variety of predators. 1 PP: Spawn Creatures (Lesser): A variety of prey. 2 PP (1 From Wall of Origins): Shape Populace (Greater): Primal Spirits 0 PP: Mold Renissa many, many times. 1 PP: Spawn (Lesser): Predators for Renissa 1 PP: Nourish (Lesser): Prey for Renissa 1 PP: Nourish Populace- Awaken primal spirits on the Isles of Wonde. 1 PP: Nourish Populace- Awaken primal spirits on Yrie. 0 PP (+1 from Life Web/Araiyo) - Spawn (Lesser): Saukhya 3 PP: Teach Populace: Music 1 PP: Nourish Populace: Awaken Primal Spirits on Renissa. 1 PP: Nourish Populace: The Spirits of Verda claim The Grotto as their 'nation' and gathering grounds. 2 PP: Ascend God: Peace 2 PP: (1 from Wall of Origins): Shape Populace: Sap Dragons 1 PP: Nourish Populace/Nation: The Grotto flourishes with the work of the Spirits. Total Spent: 54 Grawlf: October 23rd *1 PP Modify Artifact: United Balls of Flame. The balls of flame are now connected to one another. Things that affect one orb affect each orb to some degree, although the connection strength is randomly assigned. In the future, such orbs could possibly be used as communication devices over long distances by talented and precise mortals. *1 PP + 1 PP from Zo-att: Ascend God: Ascend the god of Secrets. *1 PP for ascending the god of creativity *1 PP: Modify Spawn: Modify the Amoebas to become the Vokdara. The Vokdara are basically unintelligent versions of the Borg. *1 PP: Mold Land (superior): Create the planet of Vok, home of the Vokdara. *2 PP: Spawn Creature (Superior): The Shepherd. The Shepherd is a giant whale. *1 PP to Sonel. *2 PP: Claim Domain (moderate): Duty. *2 PP: Spawn Creature (Superior): Failure, the first form of Grawlf, horribly broken and disfigured by the attempts to raise it to life, and now imprisoned deep beneath the surface of the Shadowfell. *2 PP: Ascend Domain: Light. *2 PP (1 from Sonel, 1 from Voiceless): Modify/Create Artifact: The Stars. *1 PP: Create Artifact: Rods of Obsidian and Yew. *2 PP: Claim Domain (moderate): Stars domain. *2 PP: 1 from The Sisters: Ascend God: Truth. *1 PP given to Lohak *2 PP: Spawn Creature (Greater): Sun Worms. Worms of intense flames and heat that reside in the deserts of Yrie. * 2 PP (Sonel and Maibe): Create Plane(lesser): The Court of the First Ones. * 2 PP (Khitis and 1 from Me): Create Artifact (Moderate): Pillars of Retribution. Will automatically act as a combat artifact for any god attacked in the central plaza itself. * 1 PP given to Eschcal in the form of energizing the Court of the First Ones. * 3 PP: Ascend Exarch: Ascend Samtaana, who appears to be an eternal tyrant shell for all intents and purposes. Provides create PP. * 1 PP: Nourish Land: The planetoids are covered in plants. * 3 PP (one from Samtaana): Create Artifact (Greater): The Codex of Intelligent Thought. Provides Shape PP * 1 PP: Create Artifact (Lesser): PA System * 2 PP: Ascend God: Worship * 2 PP (1 from the Codex): Shape Populace: Glass Titans. * 1 PP given to Maibe''' (in the form of the titans) * 1 PP: Nourish Populace: The titans form the nation of Casaka. * 2 PP (1 from Samtaana) given to Lohak. * 1 PP: modify Populace: Meteoric Titans emerge from the Glass Titans. * 1 PP: Create Artifact (lesser): Karhedron's Rage: Piercing sword for a titan-sized creature. * 1 PP: Nourish Populace: Casaka flourishes and makes more titans * 1 PP: Nourish Populace: Casaka flourishes and expands its capital city. * 3 PP: Guide Populace: Casaka learns the principles of architecture and uses it to build grand glass spires. * 2 PP (1 from Codex): Shape Populace(greater): Form Beholders, in all their glory on the Isles of wonder. * 1 PP: Modify Populace: Beholders give rise to the race of the cyclops! * 3 PP (1 from Samtaana): The Lens of Casaka: Gigantic Lens that focuses the power of the sun to do the Casakan's bidding. Too slow to use in combat, it provides nourish/denourish PP. *Total PP Spent: 56 Sonel: October 23rd 2 PP - Create Artifact: Thing for god of knowledge. 1 PP Claim Domain: Gravity 3 PP Create Artifact - 'Gravity Wall' that protects the sphere from outward intrusion. Also makes it difficult for non-divines to leave the sphere. 2 PP Spawn Creature (Superior): 2 PP Ascend God: Forest 3 PP - Given to Lohak 1 PP - Given to Grawlf 1 PP and 1PP from Zo-Att - Ascend God (Corruption) 1 PP Modify Spawn - Altered the tree thingy so that it is smaller and less violent and hungry. 3 PP Ascend Exarch - Gierce, the Revita-Core animated and given sentience. Provides Modify PP 2 PP Create Plane (Lesser) - The Retreat, a small demi-plane where you feel awesome after taking a long nap. 1 PP Given to Grawlf 2 PP Create Artifact (moderate) - Grasp of Dawn and Dusklash. 2 PP Spawn Creature (moderate) - Golems 3 PP Spawn Creature (greater) - Elemental Golems 3 PP Ascend Exarch - Tomett the Proto-Golem. Exarch provides a combat bonus. 1 PP Modify Spawn - Change ten golems into protogolems. 2PP Ascend God (when she grows a little) 2PP Claim Domain (Moderate) - Luck3PP Create Artifact (Greater) - The Steaming Spire Total Spent: 40 Lohak: October 23rd 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Fire 1 PP - Create Artifact (Lesser) - The Burning Orb 1 PP +1 PP (From Toph) - Ascend God - Invention 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Earth 2 PP - Ascend God - Earth domain 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Revita-Core (serves as a combat artifact 2 PP - Claim Domain (moderate) - Metal 1 PP - Mold Land (Superior) - Scatter a large amount of water over creation 2 PP - Ascend God - Water domain 1 PP - Modify Artifact - Shatter the sun into millions of points of light, known as stars, scattered across the nether reaches of existence. 2 PP - Ascend God - Air Domain 4 PP - Create Plane - Elemental Chaos 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Valimandar (Combat) 3 PP - Create Artifact (Greater) - Primordial Eye (Mold PP) 1 PP - Claim Domain (Lesser) - Metalworking 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Water 1 PP (Artifact) - Mold Land (Superior) - A large mass of foating islands 1 PP - Mold Land (Superior) - Add water and copius quantities of air into the area 3 PP - Create Artifact (Greater) - The Stabilizer (Nourish) 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Void 2 PP : Acend God (Fire) 0 PP - Mold Land (Superior) - Remove the corruption from the elemtenal chaos (it is still within my free mold duration) 1 PP - Modify Artifact - The Eternal Clock can show images from the past, if one has the proper key to activate it. 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Amu-Rasui 1 PP - Given to Bel 1 PP (Artifact) - Mold Land (Superior) - An asteroid field around the world created by Lohak and Grawld. 2 PP - Shape Populace (Greater) - Red Dragons 1 PP - Nourish Land - Add several species of deer and elk to this world. 1 PP - Modify Shape Populace - Using Red Dragons as base material, bring forth white dragons 1 PP - Modify Shape Populace - Using Red Dragons as base material, bring forth green dragons 1 PP - Modify Shape Populace - Using Red Dragons as base material, bring forth blue dragons 1 PP - Claim Domain (Lesser) - Chromatifc dragons 1 PP - Nourish Land - Add more natural wildlife to this world (More small game (squirells, rabbits, game birds, and a few larger specimen (buffalo and such) 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Combat artifact for Toph 1 PP - Modify Populace - Change a handful of dragons into Black Dragons 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Combat artifact to be named later 1 PP - Nourish Land 1 PP - Mold Land (Lesser) - Form a a bunch of caves in various mountains. Total Spent: 63 Zo-Att: October 23rd 1 PP Modify Artifact - The Burning Orb now becomes the Orbs of Flame. (Still no defined purpose) 1 PP Given to Grawlf 1 PP De-mold land. The empty planetoid is now shattered into several hundred asteroid-like rocks. 3 PP claim domain - chaos 1 PP - Create Artifact - Orb of Entropy 2 PP Ascend God - God of Chaos 3 PP - Ascend exarch - Raithon, the first Demon. +1 Spawn/Week 1 PP given to Sonel 1 PP given to Lohak 1 PP Raithon - Spawn Creature (Epic) - Blood Demons 1 PP - Modify land - One moon no longer orbits Verda, but travels on a circuit from Yrie to Verda 1 PP - Create Artifact - The Crimson Pool, basically just a pool of blood on the moon that spawns blood demons. 2 PP - Create Artifact - Empty, the Ice Spear 2 PP - Spawn creature (superior) - The Elder Tarrasque 2 PP- Create Artifact, Cloak of Stars 3 PP: Claim Domain (Greater) - Time 1 PP: Claim Domain (Lesser) - Pain 2 PP - Spawn Thorn Demons 2 PP x3 - Shape Populace (Greater) - Balors, Glabzerus, and Mariliths. They immediately attack the devils 2 PP de-mold (moderate) - Zo-Att sends firey meteors toward Yrie causing large sections to be destroyed. 2 PP - Create Artifact, The Sheath of Flames (combat) 2 PP shape populace - Wrath Dragons -3 create artifact - The Demon Forge (nourish PP)-1 nourish populace - The Demons increase in number. Total Spent: 45 The Silent One: October 23rd 4 PP - Create Plane (Greater): Voiceless converts one of the stone spheres into the Shadowfell, in an attempt to create more secrets in existance. 1 PP - Form Domain (Lesser): Voiceless takes on the domain of Deception (well lies really, but deception is the same thing but sounds cooler) 2 PP - Spawn Beast (Greater) - Spawn Void Amoeba 1 PP - Modify Spawn - Create the Kraaj from amoeba 2 PP - Nourish Land - The Shadowfell develops dark plant life 1 PP given to Topheph for his project, 1 PP - Mold (Superior) - One of the ice spheres develops a layer of rock and dirt 1 PP - Mold (Superior) - The same ice sphere grows numerous poison vents 1 PP - Modify Void Amoeba to Spawn Epic Creature Populace: Create the Plague Amoeboids 1 PP - Claim Domain - The Silent One gains the Fear domain. 3 PP (1PP from ArenTrel) - Ascend Exarch - Create the Brothers 2 PP: Given to the Sisters 1 PP - Modify Epic Spawn - Blood Demons to Rot Harbingers 1 PP - Create Artifact (Modify) - Send the blood demons and the artifact that spawns them back to the moon from where they had originated. 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - The Silent One claims the domain of Darkness 2 PP - Create Artifact (moderate) - Right Arm of Failure, which provides a +1 Combat Bonus. 1 PP - Create Artifact (Minor) - False Corpse of the Silent One - This is effectively a perfect duplicate of the Silent One, with the obvious difference being it's a copy of what he'd be like once dead. 1 PP - Supress Domain (Deception) - The Secret One temporarily surrenders the Deception domain 1 PP - Supress Domain (Secrets) - The Secret One temporarily surrenders the Secrets domain 1 PP - from Brothers - Mold Land (Superior) - Create an adamantine sphere to securely hold the Secret One's power while he masquerades as Dharrox. 1 PP Given to the Sculptor 1 PP - Create Artifact (Minor) - Pages of Virtue 1 PP - Create Artifact (Minor) - Pages of Sin 3 PP - Create Exarch - Sassriss, a parasite that feeds off of secrets and deception. She provides Guide PP 1 PP- From Brothers- Mold Land (Lesser) - Create the Labyrinth 2 PP - Shape Epic Populace - Gigotaurs, larger, shaggier and more heavily horned precursors to minotaurs make their home in the Labyrinth 1 PP - Nourish Populace - The gigotaurs grown greatly in number, and begin to explore outside the Labyrinth. 3 PP - Guide Populace - The gigotaurs learn the art of stone working, especially in regards to architecture. 1 PP from Sassriss - Spawn Lesser - The grindylow, fish like amphibious humanoids with claws of bone arise. 1 PP - Modify Epic Populace - Modify the Primal Spirits into Blighted Spirits, spirits that embody the absolute worst of nature and all of it's banes. 2PP - Decreate Artifact - The Shadowfell is reclaimed from the black tooth 1 Mold PP from Brothers - The Glass Womb - The Brothers create a glass construct for the Silent One's new anti-god weapon project 2PP - Ascend God (Undeath) - The Silent One, with the aid of Sku'Byss, ascends the god of undeath 1PP - Nourish Populace - The blighted spirits move to Lor'quhan, and bolster their number with many lesser spirits. Total Spent: 52 Sorstal October 24th 1 PP to Claim Domain: Endurance 2 PP: Create Artifact (Greater): The Beacon 2 PP: Spawn Beast (Superior): Agon, the Serpent of Stone 4 PP: Mold Land (Lesser): Mt. Sonnarian - Bordering the forest, the mountain is a tribute to the uniqueness of the green sphere. Its height has not yet been gauged, but truly it is a sight to behold. It stands overlooking the trees and waters, a great fang which stands firm. 1 PP Transferred to Lohak 2 PP: Create Plane (Lesser): Kurshek, Demiplane of Stone ' 1 PP Contributed to: Ascend God - "Balance" 2 PP: Claim Domain: Nature Total Spent: 15 Maibe: October 28th 2 PP Claim domain: Sun 1 PP Claim domain: Hope 2 PP Create Artifact ( Moderate ): The Sun ( This is simply the divine part of the sun that creates it´s gravitational field.) 2 PP: Star-Beasts. Enormous light-absorbing leviathans. 1 PP: Modify artifact:Reform the sun by taking small amounts of power from star-beasts, stars, fires and life-forms and combining them in to a sun. 1 PP Mold Land ( Superior ): Yrië, the world of light. 1 PP Nourish land: Creates a vast varierty of plants and spreads them over the planet. 1 PP Mold Land ( Superior ) Creates oceans, rivers and lakes for the planet. 1 PP to Grawlf Modify land 1PP: Force the moon to rotate around Yrie. 1 PP: Modify Artifact: Changes the location of the artifacts from the surface of the moon to the surface of the Shadowfell. 2 PP Ascend God: The Moon of Yrië 2 PP: The Aurrim, powerful lion spirits acting as Maibe´s chief enforcers. 3 PP: The Arcane heart: An artifact that makes magic possible to be practiced by non-divine beings. 3 PP: Create Greater Artifact: The Book of the Sun 2 PP: Given to Lohak 3 PP: Shape populace ( Moderate ): Dhorem 3 PP: Modify land (Greater) Maibe melt and destroys Yrie´s Moon. 2 PP: (One from the Arcane Heart): Shape populace (Greater): Gold Dragons 1 PP: Spawn Beast (Lesser) Spawns a couple of birds and mammals that in the northern forests of Yrie. Most of them has minor magical abilities. 1 PP: Nourish populace: The Dhorem increase in numbers and slowly begin to develop a culture of their own. There are about twohundred of them by now. 1 PP: Attack God: Zo-Att 1 PP: Nourish Populace: The Dhorem increase in numbers and spread to small villages. 3 PP: Teach Populace: Agriculture Total Spent: 40 The Sculptor: October 28th 1 PP - Nourish Land -- normalized the water of Verda, causing an explosion of new water-bound and water-based plants. 2 PP -- Create Artifact (Moderate) -- Crystal Lotus -- a dazzling creation of ice; can be used to focus, direct, or amplify beams of energy and light. 3 PP -- Claim Domain (Greater): Ice 2 PP spent as part of collective effort to create Lor'quhan. 1 PP: mold land (superior): "Decorates" Lor'quhan with two massive, rotating ice-rock rings and sends ice spores towards Yrie 1 PP: claim domain (lesser): Poison 3 PP: Create Exarch: Hrinori 1 PP: given to Lohak 2 PP: Ascend God: Madness 1 PP: Claim Domain (lesser): Renewal 2 PP: Spawn (Superior) -- Gaerth, The Silver Phoenix 1 PP: Claim Domain (lesser): Steel 1 PP: given to Brinn to help create Visarga 3 PP: Create Artifact(Greater): The Susurrus 1 PP: Claim Domain (lesser): Vengeance 2 PP: Ascend God: Travel 2 PP: Modify Artifact: The Susurrus becomes a demi-plane, inaccessible fom the rest of the void except by portals. 3 PP: Ascend Exarch -- Fulrit - Provides Shape PP. 2 PP: Shape Populace (Superior) -- The (Rimeshadow) Malevolants. Other varieties may develop over time, but they are a single species (Like genasi) 2 PP: Create Artifact (moderate): The Whispergate 1 PP: Nourish Populace: Malevolants -- the Malevolant race expands to include Sandshroud Malevolants. -2 Spawn Populace (epic) -- Fulrit creates the Leviathans (1 from Fulrit)- 2 Guide Populace -- Hrinori compels the Leviathans to form a the nation of Symmos, led by a Leviathan named Thetis. -3 Ascend ExarchSteel - Orimoth, a combat exarch.-3 Create Artifact (Greater) -- The Tombs of Remembrance. Within this ever changing labyrinth of steel passages and chambers, many things can be found -- animals, treasures, even members of sentient races. Because of the multitude of things it can spontaneously generate, it provides nourish/denourish PP. Total Spent: 55 Sku'byss: November 1st 1 PP: Modify Creature: Some amoeba become Corrupted Amoeba, who eat on other amoeba. 3 PP: Spawn Beast (Moderate): The first corrupted tree is created. No name as of yet. 3 PP: Create Greater Artifact: The Heart of Corruption, an artifact that provides Mold Land PP. 2 PP: (1 from the Heart of Corruption): The Elemental Chaos slowly begins to corrupt. 3 PP Create Artifact: The Mind of Corruption, which provides 1 Guide PP. 1 PP Spawn Beast: Create a skeleton. 1 PP Given to the Silent One. 3 PP Shape Populace (Paragon): The Foulspawn are created. Total Spent: 19 Eshcal November 2nd 1 PP: Claim Domain - Exploration 2 PP: Superior Spawn - Create the 1001 winds 1 PP: Mold Land (superior) - Create an atmosphere around the forested world 1 PP: - to help Lohak with his project. 2 PP: Superior Spawn, Herrim. 2 PP: Ascend Domain: Dreams 2 PP: Superior Spawn, The Guardian of the Court 2 PP: Ascend domain: Balance. 2 PP: Claim Domain: Weather 1 PP: Modify - Some Fang Drakes are turned into Stormfang Behemoth 3 PP: Claim Domain (Greater) - Death 1 PP: Mold Land (superior) - Create a new Jovian planetoid 1 PP: Mold Land (superior) - Move the Isles of Wonder around the new planetoid. 3 PP: Ascend Exarch, Sarris, the female, she will provide a +1 shape PP bonus. 3 PP: Ascend Exarch, Evshan, the male, he will provide a + 1 Pp guide bonus. 1 PP: Create, the Page of Instinct. 2 PP: Shape Populace (greater) - The 1001 winds are now a sentient race (fluffwise they are the old winds made sentient, but mechanically they are like any other race). 2 PP: Shape Populace (greater): Tos'Arai, Wardens, tasked with guiding the souls to the afterlife (wiki page coming tomorrow) 1 PP Mold Land, the Plain of Bones, a large boneyard created around Eshcal mortal body. 1 PP Create Artifact, God Bones, Eshcal mortal form remnants they have some connection with death and wind, as no mortal nor god has yet wielded them their power is unknown... 1 PP Spawn, Heroic Carrion flying creatures (Vultures and Ravens mostly) 2 PP (1 from Sarris) Shape Populace (superior) - Aszhari, Eshcal semi divine sons and nephew, they are a reptilian race of extremely arrogant hunters that recharge their own internal heat and supernatural power by absorbing lightnings. 3 PP guide (1 from Evshan) - the Azhari learns hunting. 2 PP Shape epic populace - Zang, a race of sentient jellyfish that inhabit the gasous world of Kandras. 1 PP Spawn Kandras Aether beasts. '''Total Spent': 43 Khitis: November 3rd 3 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Moderate): Purification Moths. 2 PP Expended - Claim Domain (Moderate): Protection 1 PP Expended - Nourish Lands: The area devastated by Raithon has now become a Savannah of sorts 2 PP Spent - Mold Land (Greater): Khitis has connected all of the major asteroids of the destroyed sphere with Bridge Stalks. It is also now referred to as the Isles of Wonder. 1 PP donated to Grawlf 1 PP - Nourish Land: (Khitis causes forests to grow on 4 of the isles.) 2 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Greater): Horned Drakes 2 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Greater): Fang Drakes 1 PP Expended - Nourish Land: There are now 5 large savannah islands in the Isles of Wonder. 1 PP Expended - Nourish Land: 4 of the more mountainous islands have shrubs, grasses, and trees growing on them. 2 PP Expended - Create Artifact: Khitis has created Verdent, a powerful Bastard Sword 2 PP Spent - Shape Populace (Greater): Orium Dragons. 1 PP Spent - Claim Domain (Lesser): Orium Dragons. 1 PP Spent - Spawn Creatures (Lesser): Various grassland herbavores. 1 PP - Nourish Land: creates the Swampy Islands on the Isles of Wonder. 2 PP - Spawn Moderate: creates several swamp creatures. Total Spent: 25 Shry: November 7th 2 PP: Create Plane(lesser): Dreamscape, the demiplane of Dreams. The source of dreams for mortals, and even faint echoes of god's dreams might be seen. 2 PP: Create Artifact(moderate): Dream Bridge. A metaphysical pathway that people travel when they dream, that leads to Dreamscape. 3 PP: Spawn Beast(Greater): Dream Beast 2 PP: Claim Domain(Moderate): Imagination 2 PP: 2 Modify Actions on the Dream Beasts. Make Dream Shifter and Dream Flyers 2 PP: Claim Domain(Intermediate): Prophecy 2 PP: Create Artifact(Intermediate): Staff of Dreams. No mechanical powers for now, will agument it later. 2 PP: Shape Populace(Greater): Quori, the Dream Lords 2 PP: Guide Populace(Lesser): Quori form a nomadic/tribal/something society. 3 PP: Guide Populace(Greater): Quori learn to tame the Dream Creatures and use them for fighting and gaurding the lands that individual Quori control 1 PP: Nourish Populace: Quori start to expand over the Isles. Currently a good chunk of the Dreamer's Isles have Quori on them. 3 PP: Staff of Dreams. It now provides +1 Guide PP. -2 PP: Quide Populace(Lesser): Quori worship Shry -2 PP: Claim Domain(intermediate): Shry claims to domain of Psionics- 2 PP: Guide Populace(Artifact)(Lesser): The Quori seek out other living beings by exploring beyond their Isles. Anyone with a populace on the Isles can respond to this, I'm not picky. -1 PP: given to Ravnos Total Spent: 33 Ymalos: November 12th 2 PP Superior Mold Land: Create an atmosphere for Yrie's moon. 2 PP Superior Spawn Beast: Create lunar striders 1 PP Nourish Land: Create a huge forest that covers the moon. 1 PP Modify: Everything on Yrie's moon is now white. 2 PP Greater mold land: Create oceans on Yrie's moon.- 2 PP Greater mold land: Create rivers and lakes on Yrie's moon. 1 PP De-nourish populace: The dhorem. 2 PP Claim domain: Slaughter2PP Greater shape populace: Blood trolls (I will post stats on the wiki ASAP) 2 PP moderate create artifact: As of now unnamed spear which provides a +2 combat bonus. 1 PP attack god: Ymalos attacks Zo-Att 2 PP Greater shape populace: Maenads (divine servants) 3 PP Nourish populace x3: Maenads. 1 PP Attack god: Nenneve2 PP Create artiface: As of now unnamed shield that provides a +2 combat bonus. 0PP Lesser guide (divine servants): The Maenads attack the soulspike devourers. Total Spent: 23 Ninneve: November 12th 3PP Mold Land, Greater- Crystal Sphere 1PP Mold Land, Lesser- Worldlet Nourish Land- 3PP 2PP-Shape Populous (Greater)- Soulspike Devourers Nourish Populous-2PP Soulspike Devourers Total Spent: 11 Bel: November 15th 2 PP given to Lohak 2 PP Create Artifact (Lesser) The Black Tooth - This tiny baby tooth sits in Bel's stomach, and holds the Shadowfell within its bounds. 2 PP Create Artifact (Lesser) The White Tooth - This tiny tooth also sits in Bel's stomach, but this one holds the Lightfell. 2 PP Create Plane (Lesser) The Clockworks - This mechanical clock is the same size as the Eternal Clock, and incorporates it into its form. 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) Pit Fiend 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) Legion Devils 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) War Devils 1 PP Claim Domain (Lesser) Beauty 1 PP Claim Domain (Lesser) Fey 2 PP Shape Populace (Greater) Noble Eladrin 2 PP De-Create Artifact (Moderate) The Past-Viewer 1 PP Claim Domain (Lesser) Insects Total Spent: 21 Hulzeddim: November 19th 1 PP for portal from the chaos to Yrie. 1 PP for the portal from the Chaos to Yrie's moon. 3 PP: Create Artifact: The Key of Space (provides 1 create PP a week.) 2 PP: Claim Moderate Domain: Freedom Total Spent: 7 Draemus: November 21st 2 PP: The Hall of Petitions. 1 PP: Claim Domain(Lesser): Bureaucrats 2 PP: Shape Populace (Epic): The Watchers''' Essentially interstellar book-keepers 3 PP: Lipsis, an exarch, travels among the mortal kingdoms, and guides them as per the commands of Lipsis' mask. 3 PP: Lipsis' Mask. Lipsis' Mask grants Draemus sight through it... And the bearer of the mask can hear the commands of Draemus if ever he chooses to make them. He's normally too busy, mind... 2 PP: Guide: The Glass Titans are given structure to their worship. They gather together to praise Grawlf, and acknowledge the Pantheon as a whole.They are aware of the existence of the Great Court, and of some of the interplay between the Gods that have affected them. 2 PP: Guide: '''As above, for the Dhorem. 3 PP, '''Greater Artifact: '''Book of the Ways. Total Spent: 18 PP